Karin Hanazono
Story 'Past Story' (Main Article Suzuka Kujyou) In the past Karin was Suzuka Kujyou, Kazuto Kujyou's wife. She learns that Karihiko Kurasama introduced her to Kazuto and fell in love with each other on the first sight. Later they marry and have Himeka. She figures out that the picture given to Himeka and her was actually Suzuka and Kazuto holding Himeka. When Kazuto decides to quit the project Karihiko gets furious because Kazuto won't give him the data wich he put inside Himeka. He makes Kazune,his clone, and tells Karihiko about him too. Worrying of Suzuka's safety he tells her that he is going to change her back to her child form to protect her from Karihiko. She gladly excepts having faith Kazuto. That is when Kazuto erases her memory, rather seals her memory, about her past life and renaming her Karin Hanazono. 'Kamichama Karin' (Main Article Kamichama Karin) Manga In the beginning Karin is at her cat,Shii-chan's, grave where she meets Kazune for the first time. Though she quickly decides that he is a sexist since he goes on about girls this and girls that. The next day she is at her school when she meets Himeka, who introduces her to Kazune her "cousin". Kazune sees Karin's ring and it reacts by shining and for the rest of the day Karin has been getting better grades than usual and feels great. One day Himeka comes to return Karin's purse and she figures out that they are leaving and goes to say goodbye to them. After they left she goes to Shii-chan's grave where she meets Kirio Karasuma, or as she calls him Mr. Glasses Guy. When he is about to attack Kazune appears out of nowhere in time to save Karin. He tells her to go to Himeka and run away, but Himeka goes back to the fight accidently. Now in panic, Himeka and Karin call for police which makes Kirio run away. Now that Kazune knows she is a goddess they invite her to stay with them at there house and go to their private school pulling some strings for Karin's bad grades. She excepts and soon moves in. Later she sees that Shii-chan is alive and is actually a goddess that is by Athena's(Karin) side. Later in the story Michi comes and transfers to the private school where he meets Kazune and Karin. He is well aware that Kazune is Kazuto Kujyou's clone. Awhile after this happens Kazune and Kirio battle and Kazune manages to break Kirio's Kamika ring, but this results in him sleeping for 16 days just in time for the festival which they attend. Q-chan talks to Kazune and tells him that it is very fatal to use the Kamika. During the festival Kazune and Karin lost Michi and Himeka so they decide to search for them together. Kazune gets sitracked from a shooting game and wins Karin a bunny that looks like Kazune irritated.( In the Anime they get two matching bunnies which they both keep.) They enjoy the rest of the night almost forgetting Himeka and Michi until Sakurai comes and asks if they went by themselves. Just then a helicopter, which is piloted by Kirio,with an "Will you marry me" sign captures Karin and takes her to his house telling her to change into a wedding dress. While there she meets the other Himeka, but doesn't get to talk much because of Kirio bursting in.( In anime they become friends.) Meanwhile, Kazune and the others return to his house with Sakurai since he is of some importance to the situation. Kazune decide to go to Karasuma's house to which Michi and Sakurai along with Kazusa decide to go to as well. On the way they explain what a kamika is and everything to Sakurai. When they make it there Kazune has no choice but to Kamika to defeat Karusama Kirio who is posessed by their father. In the process Kirio manages to break Karin's ring resulting in her remembering her past self Suzuka Kujyou and Kazune and herself were married. Also, that Himeka was their child. Also the reason why Kazuto turned her back into a baby to protect her. On the brink of death Kazune points out something of the play they were in earilier in the year. Realizing that she wants to protect Kazune and everyone else she asks Michi for his ring and she turns into a new Kamika and Kazune gets up feeling better. They manage to break zues's ring,but Kazune was nowhere to be found afterwards. Karin later appears with Kirika who tells her that their Himeka and Kirio are better and healthy, but there's still no sign of Kazune. Later, Kazune appears and tells Karin that he was staying with Kazusa who was healing him. This ends the Kamicham Karin manga but continues with Kamichama Karin Chu wich is next. 'Kamichama Karin Chu♥' (Main Article Kamichama Karin Chu♥) In Kamichama Karin Chu♥, Himeka is studying abroad in England, Kazune also goes to england but he only stays there for a while, and maybe 1 or 2 months later, he will be back. On the day of Kazune's arrival, Karin had a dream of someone asking her to find the "3 Honored Gods". She's confused but doesn't seems to mind it. She picked up Kazune from the airport and they go home together. When Karin is taking a bath, she didn't know that Kazune has already gone to bed, but to her bed. She seems annoyed at first but she realized that Kazune must be tired so she let him sleep on her bed. As she also tired, she sleeps beside him. When she was sleeping, the dream she had that afternoon came back. After she wakes up, she didn't realize that there's a boy named Suzune sleeping between them. He has ta lot of same physical resemblances to Kazune and calls them "Mama and Papa". It's revealed that Suzune is Karin and Kazune's son from the future who was sent by the Future Karin to save the future before it's too late. They have to face the Seed of Chaos that is mysteriously planted by a mysterious girl named Rika Karasuma. In addition to that, Future Karin told Suzune to bring the rings for them and the other 2 honored gods. It's later revealed that the 2nd one is Jin Kuga, an superstar who is really attracted to Karin and calls her "Goddess". This makse Kazune very annoyed, since he really loves her. They often fight a lot for Karin and it's very uncomfortable to her. The 3rd one appears to be Micchi. Micchi's existence is very useful for her, since he's the one who separates the two if they're in fight. It's also revealed that Kirio is also invovled in a part in this. Kirio called Kazune about this and this make him want to go to the future himself to find out what happens. Karin is quite bothered about this, since she's afraid that Kazune will never come back to this frame and they will never meet again. Michi knows about this and tries to make Kazune and Karin have a "moment" before Kazune finally leaves, since it's also Christmas Day. They went to buy christmas presents, had lunch, visited a church (that Micchi told both of them about a legend that said : "If a couple kiss on the Christmas Night, they'll will remain together forever) and they do kiss there. The next day, 26 December, Kazune finally leaves (along with Suzune) for the future. A lot of things happened when Kazune leaves, like Jin who's asking her if she want to be his "girlfriend". This makes her annoyed and caused her to punch his face. This is a little problem which becomes a bigger problem, since Jin's face is "messed up". Karin is alone and doesn't know where to ask for advice, since Micchi is in England. Karin finally asks Micchi and Micchi said that this problem can only be solved by themselves. Finally, after a hard work trying to apologize, Karin finally has a chance to say sorry, even though she also finds out that Jin is actually kinda "poor". It's quite funny 'cause when the time it's the countdown to a new year, Kazune finally shown up (an appear over her). But it's seems that he's ignoring her since then. After Micchi asked him, he's said that nothing actually happened back there but the only way to defeat the Seed of Chaos is doing the Evolution of Love. Kirio, Rika, and Shingen also know this and tries to stop them by inviting them to the Hot Springs. In the hot springs, Karin is mad of Kazune's behaviour and tries to do the Evolution of Love with Jin, not Kazune. But in the end, after Kazune realized his fault, they make the Evolution of Love for the first time and beat the Flower of Chaos. After the hot springs, Karin had a dream that in the future, Micchi will die, Jin will lose his memories, and Kazune's body will get weaker and he'll eventually die. This makes Karin so confused but in the end, Himeka also comes back from England. Karin cheers up a bit but is still bothered about this. In the end, Kazune cheers her up and told her about the word she said before, "We can't change the Past but we can change the Future". But, Himeka is kidnapped by the Karasumas. They also trying to stop them from doing Evolution of Love. Kazune told Micchi about him dying in the future and this makes him leave the team. But after the play, they become one team again and Micchi and Karin do the Evoulution of Love. This make Jin quite disappointed, since he's the only one who's hasn't done the Evolution with Karin yet, specially after that, they also go to the beach, and Karin, Kazune, and Suzune did The Family Evolution of Love. But they didn't realize that Rika already awakened the Karasuma Kirihiko inside Jin using the help of Yuuki. This make him more impossible to defeat than last time, since Karin is having an amnesia. If he has to go back, Jin must use his Kamika but if he does it, Kirihiko will possess his body once more. Jin still does it, since he loves her. But after that, he remembers what happens in the past and Kirio, Rika and their allies still trying to stop them from doing the Evolution of Love. The last time, Rika kissed Kazune so Karin isn't concentrated and they can't do the Evolution of Love. They called themself "The Three Honored Gods of Darkness". This make Kazune a little bit minded about the naming, which is quite awkward. Relationships (Main Article Karin Hanazono/Relationships) Trivia *Her name means "The Flower Bell of the Flower Garden" with the "Flower Garden" as her family name and "Flower Bell" as her first name. *Karin's identical hair ties are actually Himeka's. They were given to her when they first met. *Karin's olive hair ties used to be plain, with no angel wings on it. But in Chu, they did. She started to use it since her transformation with Micchi's ring in Kamichama Karin. *It was actually that Karin had her first kiss with Micchi, not Kazune. Micchi is also the one who had Kazune's first kiss. *Her kamika form is Athena - the Goddess of war, civilization, wisdom, strength, strategy, crafts, justice and skill in Greek mythology - in Kamichama Karin and Aphrodite - The Goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality in Greek Mythology - in Kamichama Karin Chu. *Karin has the ring color of pink. *In both Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu, she was kissed 5 times. 1 time with Micchi and the rest with Kazune. *It is quite funny and a little awkward because everytime when Kazune is in H-mode, Kazune always gets to Karin. *Karin is 13 years old and turns to 14 in Chapter 4 of Kamichama Karin Chu. Although, it is said that Kazune didn't had time to give her a birthday present because of the tests, Karin might have already turned 14 at the beginning of Chu or before it (When Kazune and Himeka go to England). *Karin's blood type is O, which could explain her stubborn, outgoing and careless personality. But it is also stated that this does make her lovable by everyone. *But this is not quite true yet, because the fanclubs girls of Kazune-Z have hated her very much since the beginning. For example, in Chapter 06 of Chu they thought she was acting conceited. However, by in the end, they become friends until Kazune hands Karin the trophy. *Karin has a cat named Shii-chan, who was already dead, however Shii-chan had the spirit of the goddess Nike (or Nyake). This would explain the star on her forehead that is the symbol of 'god being'. *Karin is actually Suzuka Kujyou, who was changed into an infant because Kazuto needed to hide her. *This would explain what it meant when Kazune told her that Himeka is her and his daughter because Himeka is Suzuka and Kazuto Kujyou's daughter. *It seems that Karin also afraid of bugs, but not as much as Kazune does. This proved when Karin tries to stop Kazune from going to England with filling the empty bucket with bugs, she was screaming and told Micchi to get the bugs for her. *Kazune and Karin finally marry at the end of Kamichama Karin Chu and they have a son named Suzune Kujyou, who had already appeared from the future in Chu but went back, since the future was saved.. *When Karin almost cut her hair and become a boy in Kamichama Karin Chu Plus, it seems like it was inspired by Kirika, who also does the same thing so she would never be apart from her twin brother. *She was born (or reversed to a baby) at 3 July. This make her star sign/zodiac Cancer, which is a crab. *When Karin is wearing braids, her hair is medium-length (not too long, not too short). But when she wears pigtails and ponytail, it becames really long. It also happens when she wears it down. Category:Kamichama Karin Chu♥ Characters Category:Kamichama Karin Characters Category:Article:Stub